An electrical power generation system, frequently known as a genset, typically includes a generator, such as an alternator, driven by a diesel or other internal combustion engine. The generator components are typically packaged within an enclosure. Genset implementation varies, including both mobile and stationary applications, primary and standby/backup power, controlled and uncontrolled environments and the like.
In many applications it is desired that the genset operate outdoors, being able to tolerate environmental extremes of temperature, humidity, precipitation, and the like. Alternatively or additionally, there is often a desire to minimize noise emanating from the genset, while maintaining a sufficiently small genset form factor, to improve genset efficiency, maintainability, reliability, and/or manufacturability, and to provide operator-friendly input/output genset interfacing. There is an ongoing desire for further improvements in genset performance.
While the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.